Super Edition: Leafpaw's Desire
by KatSally128
Summary: Leafpaw has a terrible secret that might destroy the clans she knows. It's hard living in a clan where everyone ignores her well that's just Leafpaw's perspective. . .
1. Clans

_**The Clans:**_

**Willowclan:**

**Leader**: Spottedstar

**Deputy**: Streamspirit

**Medicine Cat**: Greenstem

Apprentice-Spiderfrost

**Warriors:**

-Gorsetail- Hansome Dark Brown tom with A spikey fur tuft on his head

Apprentice-Coldpaw

-Seatooth- Dark Blue She-cat with Sea Green eyes

Apprentice-Rainpaw

-Lionclaw- Large Fire like tom with darker orange flecks

-Featherbreeze-Light blue she-cat with faint White flecks

-Nightshade- Dark black tom with Bright blue eyes

-Fernberry-Small Tortoise Shell She-cat with brown and white spots

-Hazelfur-Dusty Golden She-cat With Particularly Large front paws

Apprentice-Bumblepaw

-Lightningstrike-Large Brown tom with a jagged scar across his chest

Apprentice-Mountainpaw

-Frozentail- Blue and Grey tom with Frost blue eyes

**Queens:**

-Silverwing- A Silver She-Cat with Darker Flecks. Mate: Gorsetail Expecting Kits soon

-Riverblaze- A Blue She-cat with a mix of grey and blazing amber eyes. Mate: Nightshade

Mother of, Leafkit,Frostkit, and Ravenkit- 5 moons old

**Elders:**

-Frosteye- Small Wily she-cat with a Silver Pelt and Glowing frost blue eyes

-Sandtail- Large Pale Dusty She-cat With Orange flecks

**Leafclan**

**Leader: **Brackenstar

**Deputy: **Hawkfur

**Medicine Cat: **Swiftbreeze

Apprentice-Dovepaw

**Warriors**

Hailpelt- Silver and frost like she-cat with green eyes

Swampshade- Mottled Brown tom with amber eyes

Mudstripe- Dusty Gold tom with Brown flecks and frost blue eyes

Ivyshine- Yellow and white dappled she-cat with frost blue eyes

Rippleclaw- Tortoise shell tom with a hint of blue

Apprentice-Jaypaw

Sunblaze- Hansome large Orange and darker flecks

Apprentice-lilypaw

Shadowfrost- Large sturdy Black and grey tom with frost blue eyes

Maplepelt- Dusty Light brown she

**Queens:**

-Lightpath-A White she with light blue dapples alond her side. Mate:Rippleclaw

Mother of, Raggedkit, Coldkit, and Pinekit- 3 moons old

-Robinflight- A large Brown she-cat with Red Markings. Mate:Mudstripe

Mother of Heatherkit and Dawnkit- 5 ½ moons old

**Elders:**

Loudfang-Hansome tom with a large mouth and Bright golden pelt

Lakefeather-Tall Blue she-cat with White dapples

**Iceclan**

**Leader:** Tigerstar

**Deputy: **Morningshine

**Medicine Cat: **Bramblepelt

**Warriors**

-Darkshade

Apprentice-Moonpaw

-Fireblaze

Apprentice-Wildpaw

-Brightfur

Apprentice-Applepaw

-Riverheart

-Crookedfang

-Frostface

-Eagletalon

-Stripedclaw

-Cederdusk

-Blizzardtail

-Larkshade

**Queens:**

-Goldenblaze-Large Dark Dusty Golden She-cat. Mate: Eagletalon Expecting kits soon

-Hollyflower-Small Black dusty brown she-cat with Green eyes. Mate: Tigerstar

Mother of, Lizardkit, Mistykit, and Oakkit- 2 ½ moons old

-Mothstorm- Small lightly brown dappled she-cat with a darker lower body

Mate: Crookedfang Mother of, Mosskit and Mumblekit- 4 Moons old

**Elders:**

-Raindapple- Dark blue She-cat with faint white dapples

-Quickfur-Sleek furred Light brown tom with darker flecks

-Oneear-Medium sized Silver and black tom with Amber eyes and one ear

**Dawnclan**

**Leader: **Wolfstar

**Deputy: **Nettlepath

**Medicine Cat: **Owleyes

**Warriors:**

**-**Blazingpelt- Dark orange tom with paler flecks

Apprentice-Vinepaw

-Orangestripe- Fire like tom with orange stripes and bright amber eyes

-Iceshadow- light blue she-cat with faint white spots

Apprentice-Falconpaw

-Rabbitfoot- Pale brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice-Skypaw

-Rockfur- Dark brown tom with a ruffled pelt

-Brackenflame

-Beetletail

-Littlefur

-Hawkflight

-Berrywing

-Grayclaw

-Birdsong

**Queens:**

-Hiddenclaw-Dark Brown she-cat with Black flecks Mate: Beetletail She's expecting kits soon

-Moonlight-Silver she-cat with faint white dapples Mate: Orangestripe

Mother of Sharpkit and Dewkit

**Elders:**

-Bluepool- Lightly dappled blue she-cat

-Seedflower- Small brown she-cat with lighter flecks

**Cats outside the Clans**

**Loners:**

-Moon

-Scar

-Poppycloud and Kaison (Sisters)

-Swoop, Jake, and Raven (Swoop and Jake are brothers)

-Katy and Honey

**Rogues:**

-Ziggy

-Thistle

-Emberfleck

-Claws

-Falcon

**Kittypets:**

-Daisy

-Kate and Golden (Same twoleg house)


	2. Chapter 1- Is life worth it?

**Chapter 1**

Leafkit sat hunched over the drinking pool as droplets plopped onto the puddle

Her tabby Brown pelt shined in the moonlight as she heard her mother call, "Leafkit!

Come on it's time to rest! And it's beginning to rain" Riverblaze called. Her eyes

glittering in the darkness. I struggled to my paws and trotted into the safe cover

of the den. My sister Frostkit was batting at a moss ball with Ravenkit. "Hey

Leafkit!" She called joyfully not looking at her sister. I leaped into the game

And I swatted the ball hard and it launched across the room and slammed into

Silverwing's face. The queen jolted awake and hissed loudly and she rolled the

Ball away. "I'm so sorry Silverwing!" I quickly said and I heard my brother whisper

Behind me, "She always ruins everything." The Grey she smiles her blue eyes

Shining, "It's ok." She muttered, "You'll be out of the Nursery soon anyway." She

Said grouchily. She rested her head on her paws and she drifted to sleep I felt a Presence

Burn onto my back, "Why Do you ruin everything Leafkit!" Ravenkit hissed behind me.

I pricked my ears and I turned around. My brother was sitting with his paws crossed

Grooming his pelt. My sister Frostkit sat beside him silently and Frostkit flattens her ears

And she opens her mouth to speak. But a voice echo's from the entrance, "Ravenkit don't

Talk to your sister like that." My father padded into the den his black pelt rippling and

Water droplets trickled off his pelt. "She hit Silverwing with the moss ball!" He hissed

Loudly. "Still you respect everyone especially your sister. And it could be an accident"

He said tartly. Ravenkit dipped his head and I heard him grumble lowly. "Ravenkit I

Can talk about pushing back apprenticeship with Spottedstar at anytime." He widens

His eyes in horror, "Sorry Leafkit! I didn't mean to be rude" Even though deep in my

heart I know he doesn't really care. "Get to bed you three!" A silence breaks out and

my sister mews excitedly and purrs, "Are you guys pumped up?" She asks to break the silence…


	3. Chapter 2- the Apprenticeship

**Chapter 2- The Apprenticeship**

_Leafkit sat hunched in the nursery over a small shrew. _"Today is the day we become apprentices!" Ravenkit hisses with joy. "I know I'm so excited!" I meow back. I feel a rough moist tongue fall across my back and I blush, "Mom!" Leafkit hisses in annoyance. Leafkit's eyes glittering in happiness when she sees Spottedstar leap onto the Blazerock, "let all cats old enough to fight for the sake of the clan gather beneath the Blazerock for a clan meeting!" She says and I hear her words ripple through camp, "I wanna be like Spottedstar when I grow up! I want to be leader!" Leafkit meows excitedly. I turn over to Ravenkit and see him looking at Rainpaw with a gleam in his eye. Leafkit smiles and she listens as Spottedstar begins to talk, "We have 3 kits that have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed." Spottedstar announces. A ripple of approval spread through the clan. "Frostkit, come forward." My sister, shivering stepped forward. "From this day forward, until she has received her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Frostpaw." Spottedstar paused then continued, "Lionclaw, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Frostpaw. Lionclaw you have shown yourself to have forethought and determined. And now I ask you to pass down all that you know to this apprentice." Spottedstar smiles and Lionclaw touches noses with Frostpaw who is bubbling with excitement. "Ravenkit from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Ravenpaw. Fernberry step forward." I turn to the creamy she-cat who is bristling in surprise. "Fernberry you are now ready to take on an apprentice like your brother Lionclaw. You will be mentoring Ravenpaw. You have shown yourself to be loyal and have excellent faith no matter what comes. May you pass down all that you know to your apprentice." Spottedstar's eyes were gleaming as the two cats touched noses. "Now Leafkit." Spottedstar's gaze burnt onto Leafkit's face as she continued, "From this day forward until you have received your warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Leafpaw." I expect for her to choose Featherbreeze as my mentor. That would be great because Featherbreeze is so thoughtful and she saved my mother from a badger. "Streamspirit step forward." My eyes glowed in delight as she called up Streamspirit who was the deputy! "You are ready to take on another apprentice. You have shown yourself to be a loyal deputy and filled with spirit, you will mentor Leafpaw." Leafpaw stepped up and touched noses while feeling her heart pound. Leafpaw felt a surge of joy as the clan cheered for her and her den mates. Rainpaw and Coldpaw came up and congratulated us along with Mountainpaw close behind. Bumblepaw meowed a quick congrats and followed his mentor, Hazelfur out of camp and Frozentail very close behind. Frostpaw nudged me from the spot I stood and we padded into the apprentice den.


End file.
